


天久地长

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 3





	天久地长

金珉奎降在世上的第三个钟头内，人间尘风颓唐、委屈，忽明忽暗，散发着一股子面膜纸的凝胶和石榴香片味。

后来他便了解了，能使落日接壤东升的神谕叫做冰箱封条磁。他在菱花镜般的钻花玻璃纸里第一次看到了徐明浩的脸，单眼皮，杏核模样，面色并不比冷霜高上几度，像只仙雀儿降临在丰饶的保鲜层乐土间。他不敢大肆喘气，徐明浩一路把他拎回出租屋时也是同样。暑温回升，金珉奎屁股底下的巧克力淋面融了些许，他十二分努力地坐实底盘，好让包装盒看起来能整洁点。

这新奇状貌的小熊蛋糕是崔胜澈送给徐明浩的，本应是更传统意义上、扁柱形的八切式面胚，崔胜澈默声放下手握着的面包房订购册。旧写字楼两街外就是市立机关幼儿园，早趁周五的联欢会将大多款品一扫而空，他又不便屈了身跟一群啰燥的小滑头鬼争较。所幸冷柜里层余下一只软芯子蛋糕熊，坐式的，又骄又扬地招展着自个的脚掌。这熊的圆耳圆眼、圆鼻窦都是齐整的巧克力铲花贴片，脆壳里装着据称是上佳的慕斯蛋糕。崔胜澈仔细地瞧着它那两坨山楂色的喷绘腮红，还是一沉心，敲了敲柜台的玻璃，“就这个了，请给我包起来吧。”

徐明浩对这吃食却是有些为难，“哥，我即使是吃这些东西也无法增重的。”

若是不熟识的人听了这话，果真要心里生气。崔胜澈把一大叠灰矜矜的入职资料搬弄至复印机旁，“你年纪还小，多吃点长身体，又没有坏处。”而后，小心指了指塑料食盒里的童心之作。“抱歉，也不知道怎么欢迎学弟，有什么不懂就问哥吧。”

徐明浩左手提黑色公文皮包，右托着卡通的糕点盒，心疑那两岁的差龄到底令崔胜澈产生了何等的溺爱心性。趁电梯里四下无人，只有婚庆宣传的壁挂广告在液晶屏上聒噪，他把奶油熊仔提到与眼睛齐平的位置感兴味地嗅了嗅。

巧克力味还是挺香的。

电梯突然停了，走进一位穿涤纶套裙的女职员，笑盈盈地问他，“你都不按层数的吗？”徐明浩闹了个红脸，猛地按了两下底层的键钮，从密闭的尴尬临离时还被电梯门一口夹住了西服后摆。

夜行的有轨公车像尾失了动静的鱼，城里这样游荡的脚客，连年忙碌也无非是穿在高架里采灯火制成的的连肢藕与菱角。金珉奎眨了眨用小纸锥挤上的三根眼睫，打量着邻座的新食主。他嘴巴还算小，紧抿的唇心是肉桂颜色，被他咬碎也约着不会太痛。在临期剩余的六十八个钟点前，金珉奎从没思忖过自己的高矮，立维的形状难以像几尺几寸这样教人容易把量。所以当他初次坐在对方膝间，共分一把公交车的蓝色塑料座椅和前挡大剌剌地敞着手足癣害病的骇人画片时，他想，自己大概有这个人类的手指长吧。这人的手生得好看，比关节更有几分分量的指腹贴在被雨渍湿浊的车窗缝里，像芙熟将落的豆果儿。

浪漫过后，徐明浩把他关进了东海冰窟。

小型的老旧电冰箱是前任房客留下的，还一并余留了半把被撇弃的红薯秧。在低温里连着日子抽干水分，蚀败的叶络将内层隔板和凹槽都染上了奇异的豆绿色。金珉奎环视四周的监友，这人有好几种中药籽封罐，被保鲜膜五花大绑的葱束萎靡不振，还有颗被切开一半创面的西兰花病怏得紧。金珉奎拍了拍脸醒神，大声健气地向周边问礼。狱舍当家一甩菜花头对他上下打量。“呦，保质期后天就到了？那你得叫我哥。”

他就毕恭毕敬地叫哥。

在绿色原野故事会里，金珉奎了知，这对植蔬勾魂索命的罗刹叫做徐明浩，惯用的是碗橱里一套齐全的刀剑斧钺，有恋素癖好，饮食习惯和胃口又极其规律。樱桃擦了擦一颗四月结霜泪。“每晚八点，我的其中一个兄弟姐妹就会和我永别了。”此即彼伏的声音从一个乐扣乐扣盒里传出来。“对对！”“前天是瑛瑛。”“今天是颖颖！”“大前天是陶陶。”

但金珉奎不太一样，他真的很期待那个画面。

晚间八点，徐明浩扶了扶鼻梁上的银边眼镜，准时准点拉开了冰箱柜门。内间的天地就像登了金殿般亮了起来，金珉奎听到自己的一颗榛仁心脏果敢地重重振声，不自觉间就把胸脯挺得愈加地高，可惜这一切动辄移易于徐明浩而言也只是坨脊柱冻得直履的碳水。

他也是没白白殷盼，临了，徐明浩伸出手捏捡走了他臂里怀抱的浮着“诞辰纪念”烫金绘字的白巧片。

徐明浩没来由地弃选，内室又重归燧人取火前的黑暗。人类大概是永远无缘得知冰箱轰隆隆的共振噪音实则在为脾胃生寒而吁叹。掷进其中的各个吃食，午夜便来嗤笑人类贪吞的油水。而巧克力这般寻不出错处的东西又有哪里不称心呢？

谜云缭绕的念想愈去思琢就变得愈加虔恳，他重重撞开冰箱门和一点儿巧克力粉霜，说来惊人，稼苗返青的时节也许能多给世间匀了分抽骨换节的机幸。

趁天还蒙蒙亮时他便闯进了徐明浩的卧室，以自己也没有照照模样审观过的人类体貌。因经年而翘边的木质地板走起来像咯吱咯吱的薄脆，便蹑手蹑脚地一点点摸过老式的黄铜把手，滑，凉，像是在忘川里摸了一遭。金珉奎将两只手臂撑进唤作徐明浩的那人的床垫，摆出所能掌握的最凶蛮的状貌——崔胜澈皱着眉心，纠结着要不要办置办张西点店礼品卡的神色。

“你，为什么不吃我？“

徐明浩多半是睡得茫醉，还没反应眼下是怎样惶急的情状。他新买的棉衫配了顶同尺料的蓝格睡帽，金珉奎猛一耸他，睡帽滑下来遮住眼睛，眼前一下便捻了灯落了盲。这句言语的晦涩程度远远超出了“你的保险柜密码是多少？”这样的诘问。老式居民楼里的防盗窗丝太韧，他早先就买了一台放存折和手表的小保险柜放在斗柜上，还往里放了把防身的电击棒。

他尽量少挣动，欲以减轻歹徒的燥性，临着月珥发觉美色当头后更是罔顾不速之客想要割喉还是剜心，轻轻开口：“九七一一零七，反向转三圈。”金珉奎看着在床上抱着臂闭眼的徐明浩，这人竟敢抛了情分装作漠不熟识，悲愤地喊：“我是熊啊！是奶油熊啊！“

“你为什么不吃我？”

疑问叠堆太多次后就变成“你心底究竟还爱不爱我？”这般如何答复都有难言之嫌的猜忌。徐明浩给他斟了杯麦茶，第一千次开口：“太晚了吃高热量东西对皮肤不好。”他补充道，“而且，我本来也不大嗜甜。“

金珉奎似被一桶寒冰从头淋到尾，他的命核便是颗只顾奉赠的朝日莲，是用可可荚豆和蔗糖易换出多巴胺的信条。这竟然不再奏效了，金珉奎只觉胃腔里的奶油填芯都变了海盐口味，从眼眶里堪堪流淌出来，令徐明浩看了都心生不忍地宽慰。“你是人，已经是人类了啊。”

“而且熊很可爱，真的。”徐明浩凑近打量他蜜色的皮肤，心悦地眯着眼。“家里不剩米了，要去买些。你起来，我带你尝马蹄糕和猫耳朵。”

他故意背过身去，想要瞥得金珉奎惊窘的情态。搬到和故乡风马牛不及相关的潮城后，算不上日日，但偶常期盼可以有那么一位陪同自己挎着提篮去菜场，他也嫌这般的老物什不洋气，但在地下滚了土的东西确是莫名地安定。徐明浩不信听“人生是以安稳做底子的”称词，确也喜欢在闲时的道口定定瞧上一段编萝。

金珉奎惶然地思忖着，人类真是可怕，他们果然想要尝一尝各个动物。

弄堂里的步子本来就浅，加之轿车泊满七七八八，就免不得逢上几个对着日头啐齿的娘姨。年岁掐头去尾，除了老家公就是青嫩的小童，佩一把木柄弹弓从堂口攒动到楼门，十里洋场就这样被深巷锉磨出几分流金岁月渐成空的腔调。金珉奎看得新鲜，徐明浩倒也不同他说什么话，不知在想什么。一路各不言语地走过单元口的腌菜坛，车锁和褪淡的吉纸。徐明浩掏出钥匙开门，手腕和声音都带了抖，“干嘛要来世上呢？”

“我生活的世界，又不是水晶宫这样的去处。”他不知怎地，竟觉生活和底衣铺开平凡又破败的一页，给不想怠慢的人瞧尽了。

“水晶宫？”金珉奎认主地蹬上拖鞋，徐明浩开始后悔提上这一嘴，因为对方开始不停又不停地询问这件物事。他领着人用白皂搓了手，心烦意乱地答，“别问了，什么也不是。”

他和金珉奎挤在一起冲洗澄黄的李子，肩挨着肩，臂膀挨着臂膀。沉默的窗棂前渐渐爬上些许风干乳鸽的卤香味和断掉半扇的花鼓戏目。金珉奎那一副怕惹了烦，唯诺着淘水的模样往他软下的心窝子里钻，徐明浩用肘骨碰一碰他，“要不，跟我讲讲吧。你是怎么来到世上的？”

“那间店的西点师傅给我塑形时，我就有知觉了。”金珉奎似是背族谱般煞有其事地报备起成分表来。徐明浩扑哧一笑收了眼中的沉翳，“你知道你的瞳孔是蜂蜜色的吗？身上的味道也是。”金珉奎闻言，便左嗅嗅右嗅嗅，猛地想起什么似的，“明浩，你的味道也好熟悉，和白兔布丁一模一样。”

徐明浩努力在脑海里搜刮着，说的许是点心铺里那搅进麦乳色的吉利丁粉而巍巍晃的巧头。他突然停住了，甩甩手上的水珠儿，很直截了当地看着他问：“你怎么知道？你舔过？白兔布丁也会变成人吗？”那模样简直有十分的机警。

不是万物都能变得心眼、眉目、喉舌、手足，除非靠着一颗本心聚神，从一种稳定里钻出来，往生向另一种。但若论心神的话——

徐明浩不知晓这些，但金珉奎能。切成半桠的花菜用咏叹调重重念着来世、一头扎进了沸水中。见状，金珉奎赶紧摆了摆头。“不行，只有我是活的。”徐明浩微微颔首致答，只是搅动汤笋子时他可瞧了个窃手窃脚的真切，金珉奎正偷摸出冰箱里的蜂王浆，伸出食指，搅了一转放进嘴里。

他好像看到金珉奎的后脑壳儿亮了。

接下来捧着罐子咕咚地咽下一口，像小童贪食酒糟的酵味，徐明浩赶紧抢来旋上盖怕他吃坏身子。又恍然悟透，是熊嘛，正该处在哪块天涯相隔的大洲过不插电的平日，对着记录频道的录影机招招毛爪就是两人顶满的交集了。他驰想着金珉奎围了树叶摆裙大掏特掏灌木孔取食的景象，又取了抹净的碗碟给他剜出溢溢一勺。

办公间素日虽不忙得昏天抢地，但也免不得比朝九晚五还要延上那么一段时候。金珉奎做完一些杂务，就爱坐在阳台临街的窗下嗅闻从漫远到公厘逐渐袭来的熟识气触。直到铁网窗下传来一点动静，缘是徐明浩在帮糖婶搬弄煤气罐。糖嬢和制麦芽糖的糖伯开了几十年夫妻店，主顾邻里早就换了这惹虫牙的名状称呼。同行，糖巧就是本家的亲戚，金珉奎用一句话广而概之。徐明浩本就生得瘦，要将腕子膝骨摒合到一齐处顶轴滚上台阶，虽称不上费劲，但也不显坦易。金珉奎听到受了恩惠的老人家亲昵地称徐明浩囡囡，一个用舌尖顶着牙膛才能喃出来的侬语。

“嗳，你带回来的小伙子，蛮标致哦。”糖孃锁着徐明浩的手腕饶有趣味地盘问。

同住的偶伴，也不定然是东瓶西镜前结连的情人。想至这儿，徐明浩没来由地停顿了。

他手上沾了些搬弄钢瓶的油污，想拧身将那钥匙抖坠出来。这才发现金珉奎早早给他留了门，银铅色的防盗链铐落了销，像垂枝的风铃棍般丁当作响。进了门又瞧见连塑料凉拖都给他齐整地放在脚垫上，那是年关买的花巧货，印了一双对喜气洋洋裂豁着嘴的米老鼠。洋老鼠竟然也分相好的一个男相、一个女相。他先前看没觉得古怪，昨晌过后却不尽然。

大概可以全然推赖给餐席里多咽下的一碗枣粥，没了这端始因，也不消悠悠晃出门去散步。“你想要玫瑰花吗？”从天桥栈道交岔的横梁下穿出时，金珉奎焦急地问道。徐明浩已是第三巡回头去瞧鲜花贩子的推斗车了，走到桥尾又依依地望了一次。听他这样问，徐明浩赶快拽着他快步走远了，“不想，又不是什么节日。”金珉奎隐隐觉得是在存心扯谎，但人都已经走得远了，又暗自决心想法子弥补。

一大板黑巧克力经水浴调温再用橡皮刮刀翻来覆去地搅融了。金珉奎照着偷学来的路数依葫芦画瓢，兴奋地对徐明浩展示那焦糊糊的一团，“这是给你的巧克力！里面，有我的一部分。”

徐明浩吓得耳鸣目白，赶紧上前检查他疑心烧熔的小指，耳朵。

“是我的心的一部分啦。”徐明浩甩开手心的熊掌，忿怨地盯着他，这次是发了火气、压扁的杏仁眼。金珉奎承认他不言语时确生了一副憨凶模样，用糖嬢的话讲，“我这小囡有点辣手辣脚”，但他心下又软烂得很，喜欢不经意间地讨亲密的人卖乖，这又是不可说的。

他躲着烫，摩挲着那口煮在锅里融烧的白瓷碗边，“谁告诉你我不爱吃巧克力的，我喜欢着呢。”徐明浩脸上流出隐隐的笑意，这些听了令人欢喜的谎词行了也无妨。

植物奶油和哺乳熊科的生长嫁接志异，处在中间奇妙的一点。徐明浩逐渐喜爱上了抱着苦甘味的席梦思入眠，金珉奎的体温高一点，天气热的时候交重的指肚好似能渗出黄糖霰粒来。旧楼里电曲路的走线总是个大问题，空调机只能开上前夜，过了凌晨就自动跳合，单凭一台安在顶灯上的拉线风扇乘凉。那麻线绳上挂着另一只同伙，从集散超市实消一百一十八元送小熊挂件一只的促销儿童区接来的。徐明浩抱着根烧蚕豆用的丝瓜，装作若无其事地去牵他的手，却缓缓发觉对方指缝里有块绒布似的东西，是小熊身上新奇的橘马褂，气得用力抠他手心。金珉奎呆呆地望着悬到天棚上的阿弟，只觉心颤又后悔。他还牢记着阳河边漉湿湿的晚风，徐明浩身上的薄棉恤透了层矜热的薄汗，也不舍得把他的手松掉。

运气好时便能在休息日临上落雨，免被麻雀一大早地扰了清净。石青色的帘布半透出针脚里织的虚浅天光，粗而白的雨水打得十成十地重和爽快。金珉奎渐渐学会听明雨散芭蕉叶和涓垒集水缸的动静，觉得再没有比人间更好的地方了。半数时候，徐明浩是醒了困觉的，拿滚热的视线翻覆地摹小丘似的枕侧，一口银牙咬了紧实，总不能不讲情理地斥那人是根濡朽如棉的木头，再憾无能，世上也没有这样的道理。

偶尔的木盏床上也有不甚平和的昼眠。那天，徐明浩被一阵窸窣吵醒，半梦半醒间就看到金珉奎正把头埋在花毯里翻找，床单也被掀了个底儿掉。金珉奎见他醒了，不再压抑言语里的惊恐。“我的尾巴不见了，我的麦丽素尾巴！”

徐明浩努力拾取起清识，翻了个转，一脚踏在他腰上。“人类本就是没有尾巴的。”

说完怕他疑信，“你摸。”他将金珉奎的手覆在自己的尾椎上，那里有一个圆滚滚的尾骨鼓凸。金珉奎按了按那处便笃重地否决了，“白兔布丁的尾巴就是这样的，我亲眼见过。我的尾巴果然不见了！”

自此金珉奎要摸着徐明浩的尾骨睡觉，缅想自己不复存在的尾巴。

有的时候路过那家生缘的门户，徐明浩就忍不住瞧一瞧其他的、没脱凡根的蛋糕胚子，怪生是感觉口眼歪斜，远远不及家里的那块样貌俊。怕被伙计嫌露也不好长久在门前躇步，进了店门装作挑挑拣拣散装的糕饼和松仁糖，得空便偷瞄为了迎检而转播后厨烹制过程的液晶屏，徐明浩隐秘的念想振聩心窍，这儿就是制出那人的一口糖汁坩锅，一间甘美又伟迹的厂房。

然后再称上几两巧克力锤，进口货金贵，徐明浩也不知眉目为何轻飘几片就可以卖上三位数。但又有何不可呢？楼梯潮暗掉半隅的筒楼里像是睡着位意外拾获的驯梦灵，想到这儿，他连归家的步子都加块来些。他也没饲育过可食用熊，猜想偷放进他夹克兜袋里的干燥晶和好些花绿零嘴许能得了用场。

金珉奎露甜气，便易招致各类蚊虫，尤其是筒楼墙皮潮闷里生相的白蚁，徐明浩就开始学会捂着围布给家里喷除虫剂。他这娇贵点心的生存能力是偶得的，会炊饭，不会自己洗澡。惯爱清扫，没法独立睡觉，且非得是要皮贴皮肉连肉的做派。落暮时，徐明浩就常坐在个状似皮面的剃头椅上给他搓洗头发，椰油香波的味道柔和安神。金珉奎蜷着身，只觉要在硌人的浴缸里将将阖上眼去。

徐明浩这一天公差将地下铁从江东坐到江南，是实在乏了，搭着眼更显疲色地小声叹气。金珉奎心里绞拧着疼，更生得言不明道不清的愧赧，再一次抓着他问那句没有答复的话：“明浩什么时候吃我啊？”好像叫他咬上一口是能偿息的最灵验的丹。

徐明浩心底有摸不穿的火燥，给他搓洗泡沫的手不耐地在发间穿来插去。“你遇到谁都会这么问吗？”金珉奎吃痛地从瓷砖上一片窄窄的立身镜里瞟他，顶回嘴来。“你会给其他人洗头发吗？“

无理的吵仗反而让心气缓和了来。

徐明浩把他融了泡沫的发丝揉成一个滑稽的直立形状。“不会，只会偶尔帮糖伯洗一下。”

金珉奎偷偷捏浴缸里漂着的橡皮鸭纾解心下的讨厌，以为在水下使偷坏，就不会令它生出痛呼和透明的淤青了。鸭子平白无辜地遭了灾，从水底拱出一串晶莹的泡。徐明浩拍拍他的肩让金珉奎用莲蓬给自己淋上热水，觉得他脸黑得分外好笑有趣。

生了几分钟无主的闷气，金珉奎就在这时后知后觉地福至心灵，糖伯是秃顶。

“那等明浩准备好了再吃我吧。”

很刻意的是，徐明浩通常便是说着人类无法这样做云云胡乱搪塞了去，这次却一下子吓醒了盹，似是想到什么般地脸颊滚红。“这个…下次再说。”金珉奎没弄懂这件事，但又觉他不会欺人。

“洗好了就起来。”徐明浩心热地背了眼递过一条双色方格走线的浴巾，思量完这一茬，又开始寻度放在卧房内的风筒和新睡衫。他惊羞地想至戏本里白的“夫妻恩爱、秤不离砣”两句唱词，如今竟瞧得再不眼生了。

然后他们一同找出台二手的影碟机边看影画边舔着果味冰棒，不知用了哪门子古怪色素，舔过的舌苔绿得鲜妍。徐明浩不喜欢这些物事，但又分外喜欢溽热里的冷气、金珉奎啜完冰的嘴唇和面颊，总是难以自控地去摸索这些个地方。缥翠的汁液滴了一块至金珉奎的领口上，他便偷偷用餐巾纸盖住蘸吸不给徐明浩瞥到。徐明浩见状，便一把掐上他柔软又汗津的后颈，赶紧趿拉着拖鞋去橱柜里寻漂粉，边蹲在水盆旁兑比剂量边埋怨。“怎么吃东西都会闯祸啊？”他品着自己口气，像姆妈褪色的笑影，连插腰嗔责父亲和为爱人捣衣浣洗而泡皱的指尖也像她。眼头渐渐淌出点无声的滴津，“没了我，你可怎么办？”

但是心里也知晓，自己也同样地无法离开金珉奎。依托是依托，爱是爱。但他竟然爱上金珉奎的依托，打破这天平。

男戴观音女戴佛，他就只剩下母亲留下的不登配的白玉佛坠。就在一颗泪砸进白汤里的当即，好像从上天那里求觅得了回音，或就正是金珉奎没心肺地梦去了云巅。“不行、不行…”扶手沙发上睡寐的人喃昵出一道亲密的湾，他跃动的殷切好像就拢了一股藏在里面，挥之不去，飘之澹澹。“因为我的明浩、才想来这儿的…这份责、要明浩担。”

徐明浩吸了吸鼻子，摸来手机，给崔胜澈转了个红包。“谢谢哥，蛋糕好吃，改天带来给你看。”心下的依恋，竟被金珉奎轻轻松松破了题，得了相爱的应允。

崔胜澈是在夜跑时收到短讯的，反复咀磨这两行字都仍是一头雾水。徐明浩这个弟弟体贴又用功，近日里在学烘培的意思吗？也是没料想，这件礼增反而叫他贴了好些爱重和心力。


End file.
